Un sacrificio fuera de lo común
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Jack, aun no siendo una mujer como dicta la ley, es dado como sacrificio al Dios Quetzalcóatl, el cual no resulta ser como esperaba. Esto lleva a una situación y relación un tanto extrala entre ambos. Yaoi. Chack. Limme.


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con lo que es mi especial de Día de Muertos, aunque no sea muy aterrador ni nada, pero cuando algunos de ustedes me pidieron que escribiera un poco de Chack supuse que querían algo romántico y si se podía con un poco de lemmon.**

 **Bueno, esto es lo que pude hacer, espero les guste.**

 **¡Feliz Día de Muertos y Halloween adelantados!**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **±Un sacrificio fuera de lo común±**

 **1**

Jack miro confuso al sacerdote frente a él, seguro de que había escuchado mal.

-¿D-Disculpe?- inquirió.

Su padre estaba a punto de mandarlo a callar, pero el Sacerdote se le adelanto.

-Supongo que has visto las desgracias que han caído sobre nuestro pueblo-comenzó a decirle.

-Sí, las he visto y sentido- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué le decía algo tan obvio?

-Entonces sabrás que tenemos que darle un sabrás que tenemos que darle un sacrificio a los Dioses- termino el sacerdote como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

-Eso no explica porque han venido aquí, en esta casa no hay ninguna joven virgen- dijo firmemente.

Su padre dejo escapar un gruñido de enojo.

-Claro que no, porque ya no queda ninguna.

-Exacto.- corroboro el sacerdote- Por eso hemos decidido que le daremos un joven virgen de la misma edad, disfrazado de mujer- una sonrisa nada grata se dejó ver.

Entonces hizo "clic" en la mente de Jack.

-Oh-oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

 **2**

A pesar de que todas sus protestas, gritos y pataletas fue llevado al templo del pueblo y fue purificado (con un baño de aguas herbales), luego debidamente comprobada su virginidad (de eso ni hablar ¡qué vergüenza!) y hasta después fue cuando lo disfrazaron de mujer.

Dado que no había alcanzado la mayoría de edad su cabello estaba intacto, lo que ayudo mucho en el realismo.

Al final sí que parecía una inocente y pálida damisela.

-Se ve lindo, muy, muy lindo- susurro uno de los sacerdotes con una mirada lasciva.

-¡No te atrevas! Él es solo para los Dioses, o más exactamente, para el Dios Quetzalcóatl- lo detuvo otro.

-No debemos hacerlo enojar- agrego otro.

-Con suerte los mate a todos cando se dé cuenta de que soy hombre- gruño Jack amargamente.

-Cállate- le ordeno el sacerdote que lo había llevado hasta ahí- Extiende las manos- el pelirrojo lo hizo a regañadientes- te llevaremos hasta la plataforma de sacrificios y te dejaremos para que el Dios te lleve- mientras decía eso ataba sus manos y le vendaba los ojos con una cinta.

Poco después lo llevaron al lugar prometido. Cuando oyó las voces de los sacerdotes alejarse pensó por un instante en huir, pero ¿A dónde podría ir? La mayoría de la gente lo consideraba un monstruo por su coloración, esta solo había sido la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de él.

Suspiró resignado a esperar por su destino.

 **3**

-¿Con que una nueva?- dijo una voz de chica salida de la nada después de unos minutos de agobiante silencio.

-Esta es bastante linda, espero que al Amo le guste- dijo otra voz, también de mujer.

-Bien cariño, estate quieta y no desobedezcas- dijo la primera voz.

-Y nunca le faltes al respeto o te perderás la parte divertida, y llora todo lo que quieras, creo que le enciende más- le aconsejo la segunda voz.

Jack comenzó a asustarse de verdad, ¿Qué clase de Dios sádico y pervertido le esperaba?

-¿N-No hay ninguna manera d-de salir c-con vi-vida?- pregunto en voz aguda y llorosa.

-P-Pues podrías si lo haces muy bien, pero los estándares de del Amo son muy altos- contesto la segunda voz.

-Me da un poco de penita- oyó decir a la primera voz.

Unas manos delicadas, pero fuertes lo levantaron y lo guiaron a unos pasos; el albino se sorprendió al ya no sentir hojarasca sino un pasillo de piedra. Al cabo de unos pasos las chicas se detuvieron.

-¡Mi Señor le traemos su sacrificio!- grito la segunda voz.

Un gruñido salió del otro lado, que suponía era, la puerta.

-Pasen, más vale que valga la pena- se quejó una voz profunda con fastidio.

Las chicas lo metieron a la habitación y lo hicieron arrodillarse frente al Dios.

-Es bastante hermosa- comento apreciativamente la voz profunda- Déjenos solos.

-Sí, Señor- obedecieron las chicas y sus pasos salieron de la habitación.

-Te desatare las manos para comenzar- dijo el Dios y sintió como algo afilado cortaba las ataduras de sus manos- a la cuenta de tres te quitaras la venda… uno…

Jack trago duro, pero llevo sus manos hacía su nuca.

-Dos…

¿Cómo sería el Dios? ¿Qué apariencia tendría?

-Tres.

La venda cayó y Jack se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que "La serpiente emplumada" nada tenía que ver con el hombre frente él.

Era alto, fuerte y muy guapo; sus ojos eran dorados de pupilas felinas y una larga melena negra con destellos verdes caía por su espalda. El hombre estaba desnudo así que se pudo deleitar mirando los fuertes abdominales y ¡Por todos los demás Dioses, era enorme!

-Veo que te gusta lo que vez- dijo el Dios con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A pesar de la hermosa apariencia el pelirrojo no podía evitar sentir escalofríos.

-¿Con que callada? Bueno no me importa, mientras grites y llores está todo bien por mí.

Jack dejo escapar un sollozo. Lo sabía, aquello no iba a ser placentero.

-Así me gusta- se rio el Dios- a la cama, en cuatro.

El pequeño albino hizo lo ordenado temblando.

-M-Mi S-Señor cr-creo que h-hay –intento decirle con tiempo sobre su condición de hombre.

-A callar, solo quiero oírte llorar y gemir- lo interrumpió el Dios- y solo para aclarar, me llamo Chase Young.

-C-Chase y-yo no, no, ¡espera!- intento detenerlo cuando comenzó a arrancarle la ropa.

Sus gritos no sirvieron de nada y pronto se encontró desnudo frente al pelinegro.

-Verga-susurro Chase cuando lo miro.

-Exacto- contesto Jack con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

El Dios hizo una mueca, pero al cabo de un momento sonrió.

-Tu aldea tiene suerte de que no tenga manías.

Jack tembló, por lo visto no podría salvarse… aunque las dos chicas habían dicho que si lo hacía bien…era su única oportunidad.

Lloro con más ganas (lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que estaba aterrado) y se quedó en cuatro, hipando desconsoladamente, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro, como si considerara que no podía huir a ningún lado.

-Eso es, quieto- dijo Chase con sádico placer- Vamos a ver~-canturreo dejando que las garras que poseía se deslizaran por la blanca espalda dejando final líneas de sangre.

El albino soltó un gritito estrangulado y más al sentir uno de los dedos del Dios rodear su entrada.

-Mmm-hmm, reacción típica de un virgen- confirmo Chase con una enorme sonrisa- Bueno, antes de que te la meta quiero que me des placer con tu boca.

Jack se sintió amedrantado y nervioso, sobre todo cuando vio que el pelinegro era aún más grande erecto.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y hacerse un lugar entre los muslos de Chase.

Tentativamente saco la lengua y le dio un par de lamidas al miembro erecto, luego miro a Chase al no ver ninguna señal de molestia siguió haciendo lo mismo por un par de minutos.

Antes de si quiera pensarlo, se encontró chupando la punta obteniendo un gruñido de placer por parte del Dios. Ya con más confianza metió un poco más en su boca.

Lento pero seguro comenzó a lamer y a meter más del pene de Chase en su boca. De vez en cuando tenía que retroceder o sacarlo cuando tragaba mucho, pero al final todo cupo en su garganta.

Las manos del de ojos dorados se posaron sobre su cabello, guiando sus movimientos de sube y baja por la hinchada erección.

A su pesar Jack se encontraba terriblemente excitado por la situación; podía sentir su miembro punzante y sentía la necesidad acuciante de masturbarse.

Su lengua daba giros sobre la caliente carne mientras Chase follaba su boca cada vez más rápido. Hasta que sin previo aviso el pelinegro se vino en su boca; intento tragarlo todo para no ahogarse, pero aun así tosió un poco cuando se soltó.

-Eso ha estado bien- halago Chase complacido- ahora me montaras- ordeno halándolo del brazo para que se pusiera en posición.

El pelirrojo vio con asombro lo rápido que se recuperaba el mayor, pero tomando en cuenta que era un Dios no era de extrañar.

Estaba un poco aprensivo de poner el pene de Chase dentro de sí, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna otra opción.

El pelinegro abrió sus nalgas mientras él descendía lentamente sobre la erección, intentando no hacerse daño.

Chase tenía otros planes.

Repentinamente el Dios lo empujó hacia abajo empalándolo completamente.

Jack hubiera gritado si no fuera porque todo el aire de sus pulmones había sido sacado de golpe. De cualquier manera no sabría decir si su grito hubiera sido de dolor o de placer.

Por un lado el ser abierto tan salvajemente le causo una horrorosa sensación de quemadura, y por otro lado el pene de Chase había tocado _**algo**_ en su interior que le provoco un ramalazo de placer.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello pues sabía lo que el Dios quería. Sin esperar un segundo comenzó a subir y bajar sin contener los gritos de dolor ni los sollozos de placer.

Poco a poco aumento la velocidad, y conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor s hacía menor y solo quedaba el placer.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su orgasmo lo golpeo, manchando el abdomen del Dios y provocando que su ano se apretara contra el pene en su interior, con lo cual Chase también alcanzo su cima, llenándolo con su semen.

Jack creyó que aquello era todo cuando el pelinegro lo tiro de espaldas a la cama, sin embargo, este volvió a entrar en él y lo penetro demencialmente mientras dejaba un camino de mordidas por todo su pecho. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer gimiendo quedamente hasta que Chase se volvió a correr.

Aquella vez si se había acabado.

Estaba exhausto, adolorido, su ano se sentía vacío, le ardía y de él escurría semen, oh, y estaba a punto de ser asesinado. No obstante, estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir; con suerte y lo mataría mientras dormía, así no tendría que sufrir.

 **5**

Chase miro al pequeño pelirrojo que acababa de desvirginar. La experiencia no había estado nada mal, no, al contrario; nunca había tenido un amante tan estrecho y se preguntaba si se debía a que era un hombre.

Noto un poco enojado que, a pesar de que se había puesto duro, el chico no había vuelto a correrse.

Acerco una de sus manos a los muslos del menor, abriéndolos ligeramente y este soltó un quejido de dolor. Entonces fue que reparo en la mancha roja que se estaba expandiendo debajo del albino.

Las vírgenes siempre sangraban en su primera vez, pero ¿era normal que un hombre sangrara?

-¡Nahuales!- llamo con voz atronadora.

-A sus órdenes mi Señor- respondieron las dos chicas entrando a la habitación.

Una de ellas tenía orejas y cola de jaguar, su nombre el Ocelotl, la otra tenía los mismos apéndices pero de un lobo, su nombre era Cuetlachtli; ambas miraron un poco asombradas a su sacrificio no-tan-mujer.

-Oops- dijo Ocelotl.

-Verga- exclamo Cuetlachtli- Creo que allá fue tu estrechez anal, niño w.

-Y con un Dios, que suertudo eres- murmuro la chica jaguar.

Chase hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el tono despreocupado de sus ayudantes.

-¿Cómo osan hablarle así? Es mi sacrificio y lo deben tratar con respeto- les gruño a ambos nahuales.

-P-Pero mi Señor ¿no es hora de que?- dijo la chica lobo haciendo pantomima de rebanarse el cuello.

-Se quedara por un tiempo-dijo simplemente el Dios- llévenlo a lavarse y curarse-ordeno.

Las dos chicas se volvieron a mirar, pero hicieron lo ordenado.

-Vamos, Joven…-dijo Ocelotl dudando pues no sabía cómo se llamaba el pelirrojo.

-J-Jack- contesto el chico con esfuerzo y apenas consciente- m-me duele- dijo apretando sus piernas, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

-No sé preocupe, lo curaremos-lo animo Cuetlachtli.

Entre las dos llevaron al chico al cuarto de baño. Chase se quedó en la cama mirando la mancha de sangre en las sabanas con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón cuando había escuchado a Jack llorando de dolor (el dolor que _**él**_ le había causado) había sentido una punzada en su pecho.

Aquello era extraño, nunca se había sentido así… necesitaba analizarlo detenidamente.

 **5**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, ya hacía una semana que Jack había sido entregado como sacrificio y haría el mismo tiempo que debería haber muerto.

Sin embargo, Chase no lo había mandado al Mitlan, de hecho, el Dios ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Ocelotl y Cuetlachtli lo habían bañado en hierbas medicinales para curar sus heridas el primer día. Luego de eso le dieron un poco de ropa y una habitación para que durmiera y demás; cada día le llevaban comida y libros para que se entretuviera.

A pesar de que sabía que debía agradecer su suerte, hubiera preferido morir a lidiar con la indiferencia del Dios, por alguna razón que desconocía esta le hería mucho.

Era cierto que le había dolido mucho lo que le había hecho, pero por un instante se había sentido útil para alguien y hasta… un poco querido.

¿Así que sentido tenía su vida?

 **6**

Chase había tenido una semana difícil como pocas.

Últimamente su humor no había sido el mejor (lo que había acaecido a unas cuantas tormentas y mal clima en el mundo humano) y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Aquello coincidía con la llegada de Jack.

El Dios gruño por lo bajo, no queriendo pensar en el pelirrojo ni mucho menos en el sentimiento que le provocaba.

Sus dos sirvientas se encargaba de él y Chase se había tenido que morder la lengua los primeros días para no preguntar por el muchacho.

Todo eso no importaba ahora, mientras miraba a su nuevo sacrificio: Otro muchacho (ya que había dado permiso de darle sacrificios masculinos), este no estaba disfrazado de mujer, y de cualquier manera no hubiera hecho un disfraz convincente ya que no tenía las facciones delicadas de Jac- ¡Y ahí estaba otra vez el maldito muchacho metiéndose en sus pensamientos!

Lo hizo a un lado decidido a disfrutar de su nuevo sacrificio sin importar qué.

7

-¿Dónde está el Dios Quetzalcóatl?-pregunto Jack después de desear desde el primer día hacer esa pregunta.

Las dos nahuales se le quedaron viendo, luego intercambiaron una mirada llena de nerviosismo.

-É-Él está ocupado- contesto Ocelotl.

-Son asuntos importantes de un Dios- completo Cuetlachtli.

Jack no era tonto, sabía que algo le ocultaban, así que presiono.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo? No será nada peligroso ¿verdad?- inquirió con creciente preocupación.

-No, para nada, no hay nada que dañe al Amo Chase- contesto Cuetlachtli con despreocupación.

-Solo está haciendo procedimientos de rutina-agrego la otra nahual con una sonrisita.

-¿Pero que pued-?- empezó a cuestionar y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: Su aldea no era la única que daba sacrificios.

Eso quería decir que Ch- el Dios Quetzalcóatl estaba disfrutando con otro de sus sacrificios, posiblemente ya lo hubiera hecho con otros a lo largo de la semana.

Con este pensamiento un frío helado le lleno el cuerpo, nublando sus sentidos. Quizás fue para mejor, su mente tuvo tiempo de decirle que era lógico, que no había razón para que el Dios lo quisiera, ya había cumplido su propósito y ahora no era de interés.

Aun sin salir de su estupor, al final llego a una única interrogante:

" _¿Entonces por qué sigo vivo?"_

 **8**

Las chicas sabían que algo iba mal con el pelirrojo, dada la repentina inmovilidad de este, sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de hacer algo para distraerlo de cuales quiera que fueran sus pensamientos la voz de su Amo las llamo:

-¡Nahuales!

No les quedaba más que obedecer al llamado y dejar solo al joven.

-Volvemos en un segundo, Joven Jack-dijeron, pero el aludido no contesto.

Con creciente aprensión Ocelotl y Cuetlachtli salieron del cuarto y con pasos apresurados se dirigieron a la habitación de su Amo.

Al entrar se encontraron con el cuerpo de un joven hombre tirado en el suelo, tenía una enorme herida en el pecho y le faltaba el corazón. Su Amo siempre devoraba ese órgano pues ahí residía toda la fuerza del espíritu.

-Desháganse del cadáver- ordeno Chase con voz imperiosa.

Algo en el tono del Dios hizo saltar a las dos nahuales, parecía muy enojado y a punto de asesinar a alguien más; quizá no le gustaran los sacrificios masculinos después de todo.

-Sí mi Señor- contestaron apresurándose a cumplir la orden.

No querían ser ellas las que sufrieran su ira.

 **9**

La frialdad iba remitiendo de a poco y ahora una profunda tristeza lo invadía.

No le veía sentido a su vida. Tal vez el Dios Quetzalcóatl le había perdonado la vida, pero él no tenía un hogar y en la casa del Dios no hacía otra cosa que estorbar.

Vio el pequeño cuchillo de obsidiana que había utilizado Ocelotl para cortar los alimentos que habían consumido hace unos momentos.

Era mejor si desaparecía.

 **10**

Chase gruño una vez más aunque sin intentar detener a sus pies, que parecían moverse por voluntad propia, llevándolo a una habitación en particular.

No podía dejar de rememorar lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos con su nuevo sacrificio:

El muchacho no había estado muy convencido de todo el asunto, como no lo había estado Jack en su momento. Este era un hombre, puesto que ya le habían cortado el cabello, aun si seguía siendo virgen.

El chico temblaba como una hoja y silenciosas lágrimas caían por su cara; era más callado que Jack, pero eso no debía ser inconveniente, estaba el miedo que le gustaba ver y eso era lo importante.

Todo iba igual que siempre hasta que llagaron al acto en sí. Y sí, los hombres eran más estrechos, y sí, debería haberlo disfrutado, pero por alguna razón algo en el fondo de su mente no lo dejaba en paz y continuamente hacia comparaciones entre Jack y el muchacho, siempre defendiendo al pelirrojo.

Lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo y siguió con lo suyo hasta que un pensamiento repentino y con un deje de culpabilidad lo golpeo: _¿Y si Jack se entera?_

Recordó la cara de dolor del menor aquel primer día y el pinchazo en su pecho se repitió con más intensidad al pensar en que esta vez lloraría aún más por el dolor n un lugar que las hierbas medicinales no podrían curar, por dolor emocional.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había salido del muchacho y había devorado su corazón.

Al terminar se quedó unos segundos quieto, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho… y luego estalló su furia.

¡¿Qué más daba lo que aquel crío opinara?! ¡No es como si tuviera alguna clase de relación con él para empezar! Es más, ni siquiera hablaba con él.

-¡Nahuales!- llamo imperiosamente.

Sus sirvientas no tardaron en llegar. Lo miraron con miedo. Le importo un carajo.

-Desháganse del cadáver- ordeno.

El par de espíritus se apresuraron a obedecer.

Sin esperar un segundo más salió de la habitación y dejo que sus pies lo llevaran a los aposentos del humano.

En su camino comenzó a preguntarse porque si el niño le causaba tantos problemas no se deshacía de él, era mucho más simple mandarlo al Mitlan y ya. El por qué no lo había hecho desde el principio estaba más allá de él.

 _-"Sé que te costara aceptarlo, pero todo Dios tiene un humano creado especialmente para él o ella, lo sabrás reconocer cuando lo encuentre. Es una buena manera de que cuides a los humanos hasta que nazca el tuyo"._

El recuerdo repentino de la voz de su hermano lo hizo detenerse frente a la puerta de Jack.

Gruño por lo bajo. Esas eran tonterías de su hermano, el Dios del Sol.

Quizás el Universo había oído su pensamiento y como para castigarlo, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Jack sentado en su cama, haciéndose una larga herida en una muñeca con un pequeño cuchillo de obsidiana.

Lo que más le asusto fue la expresión en su cara; era de tal abandono, tal resignación y hasta cierto desinterés que sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho.

A partir de ahí actuó puramente por lo que alguna parte profunda de su ser le dijo que hiciera, tan aterrado que ni siquiera lo cuestiono.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- le grito al pelirrojo, acercándose rápidamente y quitándole el cuchillo con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba su brazo herido.

Por un momento Jack lo miro sin ver, solo para luego mirarlo con creciente terror y lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Déjame!-le grito intentando soltarse de su agarre- ¡Quiero irme, quiero irme!

Aquella última frase lo golpeo casi como un golpe físico, ¿tan insoportable era su presencia para el muchacho? Bueno, si lo veía bien, básicamente lo había violado, era obvio que no quisiera que lo tocara.

Intento que su voz no sonara dolida al hablar, aun así le sonó hueca a sus propios oídos.

-Está bien, te dejare ir, Jack-dijo- te curare y te llevare de regreso al mundo de los humanos.

Para su más profunda confusión el albino siguió negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

-¡No tengo nadie que me quiera allá, y tú tampoco me quieres! ¡Estaré mejor muerto!-sollozo Jack.

Un sentimiento agridulce se elevó dentro de él. Jack no se quería ir, pero creía que no lo quería. Hasta hace unos segundos l creía exactamente lo mismo, no obstante se encontró respondiendo:

-Eso no es cierto, yo… te aprecio mucho Jack, es solo que…que no estoy acostumbrado a tener esta clase de sentimientos por alguien. Perdóname por lo que te he hecho-lo abrazo contra si para demostrarle lo que no podía decir con palabras.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Jack deteniendo sus intentos por zafarse- ¡Por favor, dime que es cierto! Yo- yo c-creo que me enamore de ti, no sé ni cómo ni por qué p-pero-

Las palabras de Dashi volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, sonrió, quizás no eran tonterías después de todo.

-Shhh, todo va a estar bien.

Jack se separó con delicadeza de él, lo suficiente como para verle a la cara. Un suave sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas, pero con determinación le dio un beso en los labios.

Chase le respondió con ganas, convirtiendo el beso inocente en uno mucho más pasional en pocos segundos; sentía muchas ganas de volver a poseer al pelirrojo, claro que ahora las cosas serían diferentes, ahora no solo pensaría en su propio placer.

Ya tenía a Jack acostado y desnudo en la cama con él encima, gimiéndole en el oído suavemente mientras repartía besos y lamidas en su cuello y clavícula cuando sus dos sirvientas entraron a la habitación.

-¿Ve? Le dijimos que no tar-Ocelotl se interrumpió al ver la escena delante de ella.

Cuetlachtli solo pudo mirar con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¡Mil perdones mi Señor! ¡No sabíamos que estaba aquí!-se apresuraron a disculparse, inclinándose ante su Amo.

-Grrr, gracias por arruinar el momento-gruño Chase frunciendo el ceño.

Jack simplemente estaba tan rojo como su cabello, muerto de vergüenza.

La mueca de Chase pronto desapareció, recordando un punto importante.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he tenido cuidado con ninguno de mis amantes, mucho menos con un hombre- dijo- ¿Acaso hay alguna manera para no causarle dolor? ¿Lo saben ustedes nahuales?

Las dos chicas levantaron la cabeza, algo avergonzadas por la pregunta.

-P-Pues sí, mi Señor, vera, tiene que abrirlo primero con sus dedos, e-es para que no le duela t-tanto- informo Ocelotl.

-Y tiene q-que lubricarlo, c-con algo como aceite o algo a-así-termino Cuetlachtli.

-Ummm, es bueno saberlo-dijo Chase comenzando a sonreír- Gracias Nahuales, ahora déjenos solos-ordeno, ya sin interés en los dos espíritus.

-¡Sí mi Señor!- contestaron y salieron apresuradamente de la habitación.

-… Hablando de momentos incomodos-dijo Jack al cabo de unos segundos, aún muy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes por ellas, _tlasojtli_ -lo calmo Chase reanudando los besos, no pensaba dejar que el momento se arruinara por aquellas dos.

-¿M-Me acabas de decir a-amado?-pregunto asombrado el pelirrojo.

-Claro que sí, ¿no te gusta?- inquirió el Dios.

-No, no, m-me gusta… mucho- confeso el menor volviendo a sonrojarse.

El pelinegro sonrió antes las reacciones tan lindas que tenía el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, porque a mí me gusta llamarte así, _tlasojtli_ -asevero el mayor haciendo aparecer un pequeño tarro con aceite de un suave olor, que utilizo para mojar tres de sus dedos.- Abre tus piernas… por favor-le era raro utilizar esas palabras, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a usarlas.

Jack hizo como le había ordenado, esta vez no sintiéndose asustado como su primera vez con el Dios, de hecho, estaba un poco ansioso por volver a repetirlo.

Chase con cuidado inserto el primer dedo en su entrada, mirándolo fijamente ante cualquier reacción de rechazo, y al no encontrarla comenzó a mover su dedo en el cálido interior. Cuando sintió que era suficiente inserto un segundo, comenzando un movimiento de tijeras.

Jack por su parte admitía que era un sentimiento algo incómodo el tener los dedos de alguien más en su ano, pero no le dolía en absoluto y estaba disfrutando bastante.

Chase ya tenía tres dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera y el gemía suavemente, ya acostumbrado a aquello, cuando repentinamente los dedos de Chase tocaron algo en su interior que le hicieron arquearse de placer y soltar un sonoro gemido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?- inquirió Chase algo preocupado.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-A-Ahí…algo… s-se ha sentido muy bien-aclaro jadeando un poco.

Curioso, el pelinegro volvió a tocar aquel punto, recibiendo a cambio un acalorado gemido con su nombre y que el ano del pelirrojo se apretara contra sus dedos. Aquello era más de lo que su autocontrol podía aguantar, la cara de Jack en ese momento era demasiado atrayente para ignorarla.

Saco sus dedos del interior del menor y utilizo el sobrante del aceite para lubricar su adolorida erección. Tomo su lugar entre los muslos del albino. Lo miro a los ojos, preguntando de manera silenciosa por permiso para entrar; ya se lo concedió en la forma de una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

El Dios entro lento, pero sin detenerse. Cuando toco fondo se detuvo, haciendo todo lo posible para no moverse y dejar que Jack se acostumbrara, aunque el calor alrededor de su miembro se lo ponía muy difícil.

Al cabo de unos momentos Jack le dijo que podía continuar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí-contesto el menor, moviendo sus caderas contra el miembro en su interior, para demostrárselo.

Sin hacerse del rogar Chase comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo su ritmo se hacía cada vez más rápido, hasta que ambos se deshicieron en gruñidos y gemidos llenos de amor y deseo, gritando el nombre del otro cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Chase solía tener un apetito sexual muy grande, y al menos lo hacía dos veces con cada uno de sus sacrificios, pero con Jack era diferente, se sentía satisfecho así, viendo como el menor se acurrucaba a su lado y lo abrazaba, susurrando un "Te amo" contra su pecho.

Aquello estaba bien para él.

-Yo también Te amo, Jack.-diciendo estas palabras cerro los ojos, feliz como no recordaba haberlo estado ni en el inicio de los tiempos.


End file.
